The present invention relates generally to a method and system for processing hatchlings, where hatchlings are defined as young birds (e.g., chickens, turkeys, ducks, geese, etc.) with an age of one week or less.
The processing of hatchlings may include activities such as sexing to determine gender, inoculating or otherwise medicating the hatchlings, feeding the hatchlings, weighing the hatchlings, treating the beaks and/or claws of the hatchlings (to, e.g., retard their growth), etc. Conventionally, the hatchlings are handled manually, i.e., individuals must physically hold the hatchlings and either perform the process while holding the hatchling or load the hatchling into equipment in which one of the processes is performed.